This invention relates generally to means for aiming a cue ball with respect to an object ball when practicing the game of billiards.
The game of billiards had its origin in Europe over 400 years ago. Today, the game of billiards has emerged into an exhaustive number of forms played throughout the world. There exist amateurs and professionals alike who spend countless numbers of hours mastering the skill required to become the best players of the game.
Pocket billiards, commonly called pool, has a large number of players, particularly amateurs, in the United States. A white cue ball and fifteen colored object balls are used, with the balls numbered from 1 to 8 being solid colors and the balls numbered 9 to 15 being striped. The fundamental object of pocket billiards is to stroke the cue ball with a cue stick such that the cue ball strikes the object ball at the appropriate point to pocket the object ball.
To master the game of billiards, it is necessary for a player to develop the skill of stroking the cue ball so that the cue ball strikes the object ball at the proper point of contact to project the object ball into a pocket. The cue ball aiming device of the present invention may aid a player in developing such skill.
By positioning the cue ball aiming device of the present invention over the object ball and aligning the cue ball aiming device with the appropriate pocket, a player is able to eye the path the cue ball must follow to properly strike the object ball. When the cue ball is aimed at the cue ball aiming device and stroked accordingly, the cue ball will strike the object ball at the proper point of contact and project the object ball into the appropriate pocket.